


Irrelevant

by insertfruitpun



Category: The Witchlands Series - Susan Dennard
Genre: Gen, Kind of angsty, Serafin's bad parenting, Songfic, You've been warned, im like a hundred percent sure i didnt do it right though, nonetheless it was fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertfruitpun/pseuds/insertfruitpun
Summary: A songfic (kind of) inspired by Lauren Aquilina's Irrelevant.It is indeed a break up song but adapted. My second choice of song was Takes One To Know One and that's even sadder so :/
Comments: 11
Kudos: 3





	Irrelevant

There were supposed to be tears, or sadness. Any kind of feeling. But in the end, Vivia felt only an odd sense of calmness wash over her.

She knew in the back of her mind that, eventually, they would need to have that conversation. That is, if she wanted to ever become a queen for herself and her people, and not for him.

She said as much.

Serafin said that he didn't know her anymore. That she was now a stranger to him. But she supposed she always was. Always putting on masks to please everyone. Including her father. 

And once she learned that people just don't do that around family, it was far too late. She was doing what she had to to get the validation she craved. The love and praise she was so sure she would eventually earn. 

And by the time Vivia realised that she was giving her all for no return, it was far, far too late. 

If there was anything good to say about her father, it was that he was an incredible liar. He'd convinced her that her running around doing everything was in some way compatible to his standing still. No, he'd convinced her that what she was doing was inferior, only because she didn't have her crown yet.

But Vivia didn't need a crown to defend her people. She'd do anything for her country. 

Just as she did for her father for so long. But the difference was that, with the country, there was a possibility that eventually, she could be enough.

No one woman could do everything. Vivia would try, though. And when she couldn't anymore... Well, not all people were her father. 

To him, she was irrelevant. So irrelevant that, if she just dropped dead one day, he would just choose another poor soul he could easily control. 

And it was evident. Vivia was just blind to it. No, she _chose_ to be blind to it. Because in her head, a good daughter was supposed to do everything exactly the way her parents expected. 

And why would she question what her father wanted? He had all the power and glory.

Enough of it to make her forget her own. 

The worse his illness got, the worse he made Vivia feel. She couldn't sleep sometimes, fearing that in the morning, she'd receive the dreadful news she'd been preparing to hear for a while. 

It was only a question of when, really. And that question consumed her thoughts, eating her from the inside. 

Vivia wasn't foolish enough to think that it was his sickness that made him that way. Making excuses for him was one step lower than she was willing to go. She'd already sunk low enough. 

Because he was always horrible. Vivia knew it, but she refused to acknowledge it. And when she did, then she wasn't judging him for it. Because it took bravery to be rude to the council, and it took courage to hide the foxes from them.

What awful lies those were. Vivia could have seen through them before, but she refused to accept it. If her father ever overstepped, it was excused. He was just far too gone to see that what he did or said was wrong.

And the worst part was that, even though Serafin was awful to everyone, Vivia wanted to be the exception. First she wanted his love. But eventually it became obvious even to her that no such thing was possible. Even after that, she still wanted to make her father proud.

And by the end, Vivia would have been pleased with any smallest sign of approval. She didn't get that, either. Just like her mother before her, Vivia had her spirit brought down repeatedly. 

But unlike Jana, she could do something about. 

Serafin had been burning bridges while Vivia made homes. He caused tension and arguments while she tried to stay calm. 

Most people could see how easily he bossed her around. Vivia was ashamed of that. Deeply, truly ashamed. But if her shame and stupidity meant that other people knew to steer clear of her father, then so be it.

The old man deserved to be left alone. He deserved to be taken as seriously as he took other people. But the more people realised that, the farther Vivia was from accepting it. The more alone her father felt, the closer he became to her. And, fool that she was, Vivia was glad. 

Noden liked playing twisted jokes on her, it seemed. The only time she was someone's everything, it was because there was no one and nothing else they could be in charge of. The only time someone said they cared, it was a lie.

But it didn't matter. She didn't matter to him, and so he didn't matter to her either. And now that Vivia finally had her crown, he was the irrelevant one.

The time when she cared about his opinion was long gone. And he would be gone too, before long. Vivia knew she wouldn't shed a tear. Why should she cry over someone who'd throw her to the wolves all on her own? And for what? Just to have another shot at ruling, this time from behind her?

Well, she wasn't having any of it. His starting anew wasn't going to happen on her watch. Much less through her. Who the hell was he to put her through hell for his own gain? 

**Author's Note:**

> I would like it to be known I have five more fics in the works + the next chapter of grin and bear it. 
> 
> Probls all around.


End file.
